


[Podfic] Heat Of The Blood

by KatStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Frottage, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Possessive Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2709827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatStark/pseuds/KatStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of queerly_it_is's story. A gift for cosmo_naught in the 2014 Cake Swap.</p><p>While camped out at a motel in a roasting Texas summer, Sam makes a new friend. Dean really isn't happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Heat Of The Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://archiveofourown.org/works/427093](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F427093).
  * Inspired by [Heat of the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/427093) by [queerly_it_is](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_it_is/pseuds/queerly_it_is). 



Download:  
[MP3 download: (Right click: Save as) **HeatOfTheBlood.mp3**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/HeatOfTheBlood.mp3) or [M4A download: (Right click: Save as) **HeatOfTheBlood.m4a**](http://katstark.parakaproductions.com/HeatOfTheBlood.m4a)

OR

Stream:  



End file.
